


A Pink Bouquet

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Lance wants to get Shiro flowers as a thank you for helping him earlier in the week; he's also hoping it leads to something more than just a thank you. Maybe...A date?





	A Pink Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely and amazing skaylanphear on tumblr for the Shance Flower Exchange!!!

Lance scoured the shelves of flowers and pots with a critical eye. He had to pick the perfect one, one that would show the depths of his gratitude and _maybe_ give him a few brownie points in edgewise to a future outing together. As much as he hoped it'd turn into a date, he didn't have many expectations of it ending that way. They were simply friends, sort of. Friends by association. Friends through their favorite brooding mullet who was letting Lance have a free bouquet from his flower shop to give to his _best friend_ as a thank you for more or less saving Lance's life when his computer went on the fritz right before a giant presentation and essay were due. Pidge had been too busy to fix it right away, and Shiro had come in with his own laptop to lend.

"Pick something already," Keith said from where he sat at his stool behind the counter. He had a book flipped open in front of him, but was instead watching Lance with what Lance was going to interpret as annoyance and definitely not some form of pity. Then again, Lance would pity Keith if their situations were reversed; Lance _had_ been here for an hour already and was nowhere closer to picking a proper flower combination, if any, to go with his thank you/potential date.

"It's not as easy as _picking_ something! It needs to be perfect, say exactly what I need it to say with a hint of more _without_ screaming 'take me I'm yours!'" Lance threw his arms out as he talked, hitting a hanging pot with his hand.

Keith eyed the now swinging pot, as if forcing it to still with sheer will power alone, before letting his gaze fall back on Lance. "That's what you want to say though."

"Tact, Keefers, something you will never know."

He shrugged at that, "Tactful or not, I would've chosen by now."

" _I would've chosen by now,_ " Lance mimicked him. "Well, almighty florist, if you're so smart, what would you pick?"

Keith put his book down, turning in his stool to access his laptop on the table next to him. "You want gratitude with a side of appreciation," he paused and Lance nodded, "you want to come _off_ as graceful -"

"I am graceful, thank you very much."

"Yeah, sure. -graceful but with a hint of romance," Keith's fingers typed away at his keyboard, and Lance found himself slowly moving towards him. "Done," he looked at Lance with a smirk, turning his laptop around to show a selection of pink roses. "Do a mix of dark pink and a lighter tone, not too light, and your "perfect" message will get across, if Shiro even knows the language of flowers. Which, I've told you, he doesn't."

"You just googled it, so what's there to stop him from googling what Pink Roses mean, huh? Which brings up another thing, did you really just google all of this?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I don't have meanings memorized and neither do you. Why didn't _you_ start with google."

Lance groaned. "Just get my bouquet together and never speak of this event to anyone."

Keith was nice enough to not comment as he stood and walked away, small mercies. Lance would find a way to thank him later, but now the next part of Operation Give Shiro Flowers came into effect: actually giving them to the man.

~*~

This was it. This was the moment. Lance had the bouquet in his possession, he was at the coffee shop that they all loved to study at as a group, and everyone but Shiro and he had called out (they were all saints for this, and if this didn't end in a ball of flames he was going to buy them all dinner next time they hung out). Shiro was already typing away at his laptop. Second year of graduate school was apparently somehow worse than Lance's own last year of undergrad.

He took a deep breath, mentally steeling himself for what was to come. Flowers didn't have to be a romantic gesture (lord knows that Keith's go to gift for events had been flowers from his shop for two years now), so it wasn't as if Lance couldn't fall back on thankfulness being his only reason for the gift.

Then again, this was all him thinking worst case scenario. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad?

With that in mind he stepped forward into the shop, shooting a brief smile to Shay behind the counter. He continued walking towards their table in the back, praying that his hands weren't shaking. _It's just a thank you, just a thank you, just a-_

Shiro looked up at him before breaking out into a grin. Happiness looked amazing on Shiro, that openly eager expression he barely ever afforded himself due to the stress of classes, and it was directed at Lance. At him. He had to be reading too deep into this, but maybe he... wasn't. He stopped worrying about if his hands were shaking.

Shiro's gaze fell to the bouquet in Lance's hand, his expression seeming to fall a bit, "Date later?"

"Maybe," Lance shrugged as he put his stuff down next to Shiro. He wasn’t going to read into the expression shift, he wasn’t. "Depends on if the person who I give them to wants it to be."

Shiro smiled, but it still seemed strained. Maybe it always did, whenever Lance brought up dates. Maybe he was only no noticing. (There goes not reading into it) "Whoever it is would be lucky to have you." Normal encouragement, seemingly normal, but maybe...

So many maybes. Lance had never truly entertained the option before, of Shiro somehow liking him back. Even in Keith's store he hadn't actually thought the roses would go well, that Shiro actually had any inclination back. Now the idea was in his head, and the maybes rose higher and higher. So many things he had never noticed were coming to light.

Or maybe he was exaggerating them all, another maybe.

He had to keep it strong, though. He flashed Shiro a grin, "Happy to hear that considering they're for you," he held the flowers out. "A thanks for your laptop last week, and, maybe, a, uh, date if you- if you want," the bravado was beginning to fall, but he had gotten it out.

Shiro slowly raised his hand up and took the bouquet from Lance. He was either suspended in disbelief or trying to figure out a way to gently let Lance down. Lance was really hoping it was the former.

Shiro's other hand came up, grabbing a card that somehow Lance had missed amongst the multiple pink roses. The only other noise was the music from the speakers as Lance waited for Shiro to react, anything, good or bad, positive or negative, something.

Shiro chucked, causing Lance's heart to skip a beat. It was a beautiful sound, but not what he had been expecting at all.

"What's it say?"

Shiro paused, face flushing a dark red that caused the scar on his nose to stand out. After a moment he handed Lance the card.

 

_He's asking you out. In the shop for over an hour, nothing compared to your 3 hours and 27 minutes about how amazing he is. Huzzah, rejoice, go make out or something._

_~Keith_

 

Lance wanted to be offended that Keith thought he'd back out at the last minute, but his thoughts were preoccupied by the second part of the note. "So," he drawled out, smirking at Shiro, "you think I'm amazing, huh?"

Shiro looked at Lance; the shock had seemed to finally wear off. His mouth slowly forming into a smirk of his own, "What's there not to like?"

Lance bought everyone dinner the next time they hung out; Shiro helped pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I'm MizuLeKitten on tumblr


End file.
